


Banish the Thought

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: Summer on Rhodos means long days of hiding from the heat at the base of the large lemon tree in their garden. Evenings are long, and sleep comes unhurriedly.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 54
Kudos: 419





	Banish the Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/953.html?thread=16569#cmt16569) Kink Meme prompt: _Nicky is massively hung. And fucks Joe. That's it. That's the prompt._

His Nicolò growls in his ear, his chest pressing him even further into the mattress, never mind there's nowhere for Yusuf to go.

Summer on Rhodos means long days of hiding from the heat at the base of the large lemon tree in their garden. Evenings are long, and sleep comes unhurriedly.

Yusuf has made himself slick and has willed himself to relax, but his breathing shallows with the wide stretch, more than he's ever been stretched before, not by either his own fingers almost to the wrist on lonely nights with Nicolò away or other men in his village before they ever met. Fit to burst. Yusuf whimpers and keens, and his breath catches on a gruff moan when Nicolò's hips draw back almost to the fat tip, Yusuf's rim desperately clenching to coax him inside where he belongs. He snaps them back in straight away, filling Yusuf so immediately and thoroughly his breath leaves him altogether.

They rarely indulge like this. He would have it all the time, over and over again, would loosen himself on Nicolò's cock for days on end, his own blood rushing to his head and Nicolò's loud pants by his ear the only signs they have not perished in their lovemaking. Not that they could. Not that Yusuf _wouldn't_.

But they have been travelling frequently as of late, and, as such, it has been weeks upon weeks, perhaps even months, of only hands and mouths. _This_ is what he wants, what he daydreams about when Nicolò washes in a corner of their room and Yusuf can behold his naked form. When the people of the island offer Nicolò their best fruit from the market and marvel at his pale eyes and gentle mouth.

He wishes he could sprout sonnets and sing his praises, but speech seems to be failing him. Nicolò has his wrists in his grip where Yusuf's palms are flat to the mattress. He squeezes them, a reassuring touch, and grunts, "Shamsi," in the back of his neck, more plea than endearment, forehead pressed to the damp curls which have slipped from Yusuf's leather tie.

There's a split-second pause where they both still, a moment hanging between them.

But then the respite is over. Nicolò rolls his hips and shoves himself inside on thrust after thrust, Yusuf arching his back in pleasure beneath him, utterly destroyed, heart ascending.

Yes, he would have this _always_.

**Author's Note:**

> "Shamsi." = My sun.
> 
> Bottom Joe Rights! :D (Kudos/comments greatly appreciated.)
> 
> Tumblr: [rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
